1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved apparatus and method for integrated sampling from both closed and open sample liquid containers through use of the same sample liquid analysis system sampling probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Although combined open and closed tube sampling is known in the prior art as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,201 issued Jul. 12, 1988, and assigned to the assignee hereof, there is no teaching or contemplation in that patent disclosure of configuring or operating the combined sampler to make possible sampling from both closed and open sample liquid containers through use of the same sample liquid analysis system sampling probe; which, particularly in contemporary, high-speed and highly accurate sample liquid analysis systems, is of somewhat fragile configuration and of precisely defined and strictly limited range of high-speed travel and, as such, is totally inapplicable to sampling from closed sample containers by the piercing as required of the tube stoppers.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,201 representatively discloses the consistent prior art requirements for separate and distinct sample liquid container support components for the transport of closed and open sample liquid containers to and through the sampler, and for the sampling from those closed and open sample liquid containers at different sampler locations; and further requires in accordance with the principles of the prior art that the respective closed and open sample liquid containers be of essentially of the same configurations for effective support and feed thereof as above; thereby rendering impossible the totally random loading of both closed and open sample liquid containers of markedly different configurations on the same sampler support component.
Too, and although sampler component rinse to minimize sample liquid carryover, i.e. the contamination of a succeeding sample liquid by the residue of a preceding sample liquid attendant successive sample liquid analyses, and thereby maximize the accuracy of the successive sample liquid analyses results, is known in the prior art, as also clearly disclosed for example in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,201, as is the use of hydrophobic sample liquid analysis system components and hydrophobic isolation liquids, or "oils" which selectively "wet" those components to the substantial exclusion of aqueous sample liquids, again for the purposes of sample liquid carryover minimization, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,141 and 4,253,846 to William J. Smythe, respectively issued Nov. 18, 1969 and Mar. 3, 1981, and assigned to the assignee hereof; no prior art sampler apparatus or method are known which effectively combine these two procedures to result in overall sample liquid carryover minimization to levels well below those of highly stringent contemporary clinical significance, and to result in minimization of rinse liquid consumption and sampler time required for the rinse cycle.
Also, no prior art sampler apparatus or method are known wherein a plurality of markedly different open sample liquid containers may be supported at essentially the same level from a common container support component, or wherein sample liquids from both open and closed sample liquid containers may be readily presented at essentially the same level to a sample liquid analysis system probe.
Further, although the use of a sampling needle for sampling from closed sample liquid tubes by the piercing of a tube stopper is, of course, well known in the prior art, again for example as clearly disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,201, no prior art sampler is known wherein a surfactant and an isolation liquid as above are applied to the sampling needle during needle rinse thereby effectively lubricating the same for the piercing of the stopper(s) of subsequently supplied closed sample tube(s) to greatly facilitate such penetration and minimize stopper particle generation, and attendant sample liquid contamination and degradation in sample liquid analysis accuracy by such particles.
In summary, it may be understood that no prior sampler or related art is known which discloses or makes obvious the hereindisclosed combinations of sampler elements and sampling steps as respectively embodied in the sampler apparatus and sampling method of my invention.